


Only You

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Trigger warning-cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Jughead is feeling insecure about his relationship with Betty. Why does she keep looking at Archie like that?





	Only You

They were all at pops, a normal Friday night. Nothing crazy happened that day, a rarity in Riverdale. Betty sat in the booth with Jughead, tucked under his arm. Veronica was at the register, trying to save Pop Tate the trouble of having to try and carry their milkshakes to their regular booth. As always, a strawberry for Jughead, a chocolate for Veronica and Archie, and a vanilla for Betty. 

Speaking of Betty, she kept throwing curious glances at Jughead, the Archie. The two were talking about Juggy's novel. Betty had read what he had so far and she felt the need to share that her boyfriend was a very talented writer.

"It's really good Jug. You should try joining the school's writing club. It would be fun." Betty suggested.

"That along with the blue and gold? Are you trying to make me involved?" Jughead gasped dramatically, making Betty and Archie laugh. She shot another one of those glances at the both of them. Jughead noticed and made a mental note to talk to her about it later. 

"Here comes your saviors, bringing you happiness and of course, my unending beauty. " Veronica took her seat and everything was the way it always is, except for those little glances. They just kept happening. Jughead was almost bothered but kept reminding himself that Betty loved him. Played that night in his head over and over again. Remembered the first time he showed her his forearms and she showed him the creases in her hands.

"Jughead. Are you okay?" Betty asked quietly, from behind Archie and Veronica during their movie. 

"No. I can feel it again Betty. I want to so bad. It's physically painful how bad I want to just go to the bathroom and slit my-" Jughead was almost frantic but Betty smashed her lips into his. 

"We are gonna go get more popcorn guys." Betty grabbed Jughead's hand and dragged him from the dark, nearly empty, theater. 

They walked out and into a unisex bathroom. The people around them started to whisper but that wasn't important right now. 

"Jughead Jones. You are the love of my life. I won't have anyone, especially not yourself, hurting you. What brought this about?" Betty had him pushed against the wall, hands gripping his leather jacket and his black as night hair. 

"Y-you kept looking at Archie. Almost like you wish you had him but you settled for his weird best friend instead."

"I was thinking. If things had worked out with Archie, I might not have fallen in love with you. I was thinking about how glad I am things didn't work out with Archie. I love you Jughead Jones and I will always drag you to the bathroom in our favorite movie theater, to make sure you know that Juggy." 

It was the perfect moment until there was a knock at the door. 

"Betty? Jughead?" Archie's voice floated through the door. With a quick kiss, the friend group were reunited. They spent the rest of the day without curious glances and with many laughs.


End file.
